Lion, Dragon and Prince
by BangstaXELF
Summary: 3 best friends went to chill out in an amusement park...but were scarred for life... Just because of one strawberry blonde's suggestion, they entered a fun house..which wasn't that funny at all... Horrid limbs, chasing zombies and a...DUSTBIN! Their poor minds... One-shot! Friendship! Rated T just for the heck of it and some language. AU Modern World setting


**Halloa people! A new little fic-let here! A small one-shot just for some humor! Hope you will like it!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

Lion, Dragon and Prince

"Can I ask whose wretched idea was to visit a ghost house?" Gray growled with his left eye twitching. He was currently standing inside an abandoned hospital which was turned into a ghost house recently with his two friends; Natsu and Loki. Each of the trio had a torch in his hands which was lighted on so they could at least watch where they were going. The Haunted Hospital had long, as in really inhumanly long, hallways with occasional doors and windows. There were many things strewn every which way may it be broken equipments or prosthetic hands.

"Don't worry you two" Loki started while placing his hands on one of the other two guy's shoulders. "I will protect you" he finished. Natsu and Gray just nodded before following the strawberry blonde inside. Just as Loki opened a door and the first thing he did was to shove Gray forwards.

"You may lead the way now Gray."

"Wha-? But didn't yo-!? Oh never mind." Gray sighed before leading the way. "Hello! Anybody here?" He yelled while looking around. The three of them ventured inside when suddenly Natsu stopped and aimed the light of his torch just beside Loki's feet.

"OH!" Loki exclaimed while looking towards a mummy-ish ghost crawling out of a dustbin. He just stared at the ghost while the other two guys stared at him.

"Hello there young lady. Wanna go on a date with me?" He asked while doing a courtesy pose.

"Major flirt" Gray said while dragging the flirty blonde away.

"Come on fast!" Natsu's voice came from ahead. Gray and Loki ran towards where the voice came from when suddenly...

BANG!

AAAH!

THUD!

The thing that had just transpired was that:

Gray and Loki were brisk walking towards where they had heard Natsu's voice. Suddenly a door banged open from Gray's right side. A bloody and damaged body of a zombie kinda man swung out.

"AAAH!"

Loki fell on the ground while Gray felt as if his legs had turned to jello. He squatted down on the ground only to stand back up to avoid the zombie that was coming his way.

"God god goodly fudge doodles!" Loki screamed while running away. Gray followed him and soon the three guys were once again together.

SQUIRT!

"Yuck! What the hell! That was a totally gross trick" Natsu yelled while stomping on the plastic spider that had suddenly zoomed from their right side. Suddenly a shriek resounded in the whole area.

"Woah! Your stomach sure knows a variety of sounds Flamebrain" Gray commented at which Natsu just smacked his head.

"This isn't my stomach ice princess!"

And to prove that, another one of those shrieks resounded.

"Okay I am getting freaked out so stop it already Natsu" Loki said to the pinkette who just punched him on the shoulder.

"Aargh you both are just too much!" Natsu yelled before storming off. Gray and Loki snickered before following the pinkette. But…the pinkie was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Pinkie~! Where are you?" Loki hollered while cupping his hands in front of his mouth. Still there was no response…just deafening silence.

"Natsu! Where are you Flamebrain!?" Gray yelled but still no response whatsoever.

RAAWWWRRRR!

"Holy Mavis! What was that!?" Loki spat out before jumping behind his raven haired friend. "You are the brave one Gray, please lead the way" he continued while pushing Gray ahead. Suddenly…

"AAAAAHHH!" their synchronized screams resounded in the whole hospital. Loki dashed ahead of Gray because of fear. A freaking limbless body was crawling after them.

"Oi Loki!" Gray called after his sprinting friend but he was ignored.

"I am sorry mister! I didn't knew she was your girlfriend!" Loki cried out.

Somewhere near the entrance a ghost in the dustbin sneezed.

"How can you be so sure that this thing is a he!?" Gray asked while trying to get on pace with the frantically running womanizer.

"Can't you see the look in his eyes!? He is definitely gonna kill me!" Loki yelled out.

"Loki! Ice-princess! Where the hell are ya!?" Natsu called for his friends but got no response.

Suddenly two bodies collided with him in his side sending him toppling over with the two culprits.

"What the hell are you two doing!" He yelled at both of his friends.

"Natsu! Save me!" Loki yelled crawling away while kicking Natsu towards the way he and Gray just came from.

"Oi stop it you idiot!" Natsu yelled before standing up followed by Gray.

"Let's go already!" Gray said before starting towards a hallway. Natsu followed him with Loki. He was still trembling from fear but followed his two companions.

"Who should enter first?"

Currently the three of them stood in front of a door.

"Let's decide with stone, paper, scissor!" Natsu proposed and they started.

The result: Loki lost.

"Go on lover boy!"

"Yeah I am going I an going!" Loki yelled before stepping through the door. All of them ventured inside when suddenly...

"AAAAAAHH! AAAAAH!" Loki screamed making chaos erupt as the other two guys started screaming too.

"I am not scared I am not scared I am not scared" Gray muttered continuously while the other two ran about in frenzy.

" Why did you scream you idiot!?" Natsu yelled at Loki who just grinned sheepishly when they heard loud footsteps coming their way.

"Gray, it isn't you right?" Natsu asked to the teen still squatting on the ground while covering his ears.

Getting an idea, Natsu sneaked behind Gray and then...

Phoo~

"Gaaah! NATSU!"

"OHMYGAWD Did you see his face Loki? It was redder than a tomato!"

"Shut up! Hey, do you hear something?" Gray yelled before quieting down.

The sound of the heavy footsteps was more prominent now and… it was coming their way.

A figure was coming their way.

"Guys make a fucking dash for it!" Natsu yelled, trying to escape the horrid zombie. He sprinted away and towards the exit. He was soon followed by Gray but Loki was nowhere in sight.

"Loki?" Gray yelled down the hall. It was quiet for some time when suddenly…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Loki came running through the hall and collided with Natsu while Gray stepped away in the last second.

"I am outta here" the raven head said before heading out.

"Oi wait for us!" Natsu yelled after Gray while dragging a nearly passed out Loki behind him.

Currently the three boys were sitting on a bench while drinking water and trying to soothe their poor hearts.

"That place was damn scary" Gray muttered. He was pretty sure nightmares were gonna plague him for days to come.

Apparently Natsu and Loki were having the same thoughts too. Suddenly they heard screaming. Looking in front, they spotted the famed rollercoaster.

"Hey guys, you wanna ride it?" Loki asked, all fear forgotten.

"NO WAY!" both Natsu and Gray yelled.

"We have already suffered through that segment of hell because of you but not now!"

"Yeah I agree on this one with yukihime"

"See, Natsu is agreeing with me so you probably would've understood how grave this matter has become."

"Guys…Okay, who wanna go to a restaurant?" Loki asked.

"ME!" Both the pinkette and raven head chorused…again.

"Come on let's go already!" Natsu said, dragging the others behind him.

The End

**Sooo how was it? I got the inspiration to write it after I saw a video in which BIGBANG (the band which is my current OTP) went to an amusement park.**

**Anyways, anybody else on the verge of fainting after reading ch-427 of FT? If yes…I am here too! It was just so much of a CLIFFHANGER!**

**Please review~!**

**See ya!**


End file.
